


Vanilla Chapstick

by damaged_danzy



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Perrie have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Chapstick

Zayn twirled a piece of my hair around his finger and laughed. “I like the pink.”

I smiled and nestled against his chest. “I do too.”

“Oh Pez, I’m worried that your hair is going to fall out.”

I gasped. I looked up at him, ready to tell him off, but he had that incredible smile on his face that I couldn’t bear to wipe off. Instead, I huffed and pursed out my lips. He took it as an invitation to kiss me. I gladly accepted it. After a few seconds, he reluctantly pulled back. He was looking at me up and down and I could see the lust in his dark brown eyes.

I blushed. I’m sure that my cheeks matched my hair. I straightened up on his lap and opened up to say something, but Zayn put a finger on my lips and shushed me.

“Mm, don’t say anything baby.”

He wrapped his arms around me and began kissing me. His soft lips pressed into mine and I felt everything else melt away. His lips licked mine and I suppressed a giggle. I was wearing vanilla flavored chapstick, which just happened to be Zayn’s favorite. He licked a few more times before I parted my lips as an invitation. His tongue quickly darted into my mouth as he slipped a hand under my shirt.

His hands were cool against my blazing skin. I responded by grinding down on him. Zayn pulled away from me before swearing. 

“This chair is kind of small. Eh?” 

I nodded. “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” he whispered. He lifted me up and I wrapped my arms around his waist. We kissed all the way until I felt my back against the bed. 

Zayn pulled back and took his shirt off. I admired the view and smiled. “You didn’t tell me you got a new tattoo.” I traced the skull with my fingertip. “You have so many.”

He shrugged. “I lose count of them sometimes.”

“Doesn’t matter to me, you’re still the hottest guy I know.”

“And you’re the fittest girl I know.”

Zayn unbuttoned his pants and tossed them to the side. Just as I was about to do the same, he stopped me. “Wait a sec Perrie. We have all the time in the world,” he said in a husky voice that sent shivers down my spine. He put my hands against the bulge in his boxers and moaned. I felt the friction in my fingertips. I began palming him through the thin fabric and he pushed himself against my palm. He kept going back and forth until I saw sweat began to form around his brows.

“Damn,” he whispered. 

Seeing Zayn like this made me want to lose control. I was itching for his touch. I felt a throb between my legs, just aching for Zayn to touch me. I whimpered. Zayn opened his eyes and looked at me up and down. I saw the passion in his eyes and I began bulking my hips. My nipples hardened through my shirt. I had never wanted anything more in my life. Zayn noticed and let out a low whistle. “It’ll be okay Pez, I’m here for ya babe.”

He pulled his boxers off and I instantly reached for his cock. He whimpered at the touch and I felt amazed by the power I had over him. I began slowly stroking him, from the tip to his balls. I gave a quick squeeze before he began thrusting into my hand. I teasingly pulled away.

“You’re in for it now,” he said.

He pulled my arm over my head and began kissing my neck. He was going sloppily and fast, leaving a love bit right at my collar bone. His mouth trailed down as he kissed my breasts through my shirt. He put a hand under my shirt and rubbed my right nipple through my bra. “Zayn,” I moaned. “I need more.”

“Mmm, whatever you want baby.”

He quickly tore my shirt off and squeezed at my breasts hungrily. I was amazed by how easily he undone my bra. He continued kissing my breasts, leaving a trail of spit between them. He bit down on one of my nipples and sucked on it. I arched my back; the throb between my legs getting unbearable by the second. He sucked and finally bit down. “Fuck!” I felt him smile against my breast as he brought down one hand and laid it down on my crotch. He rubbed against my pants and I humped against him. He known began working on my other nipple, slurping noises coming from his mouth. I ran a hand though his dark black hair and pulled against it. He looked up at me with wide eyes, lips still against my breast. “Don’t pretend to be innocent. You know what I want.”

He didn’t say anything, but I could see that he wanted to smile. He finally pulled away and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before unzipping my pants and pulling them off. I let out a sigh of relief. The restraint of the denim had almost been too much. Zayn looked at my wet panties and I saw the craving in his eyes. He teasingly touched me against the fabric and I pushed against his fingers. He slid one hand under my leg and removed the silk underwear. I instantly felt relief. Zayn was finally going to relieve me of the ache that had been feeling me up. 

“Ready babe?”

I smiled. “I’ve been ready.”

“Mmm, cocky,” he said. He flashed me a quick smile before going between my legs. He placed his hands on my hips. He let out a deep breath before kissing my clit.

I gripped his hair tight, trying to control myself. He began sucking and his tongue roamed around. It felt so fucking good. I pushed my hips up before Zayn instantly brought them down again. He sucked on my clit and I felt myself get wetter. He slowly put one long finger inside and began moving it. “Fuck Zayn,” I breathed out. He continued licking while he moved his finger back and forth. His finger wasn’t enough; I need more of him inside me. I started groaning before moving myself up against Zayn’s face. He moaned against me. He inserted another finger and began scissoring me. 

My whole body was on fire. My nipples were erect and I could feel the heat radiating off my body. Zayn pulled away and looked me in the face. He had desire in his eyes and I moaned at the sight. “Fuck me please baby, just fuck me.”

He pulled me up by my waist onto his crotch. His cock was against my stomach as he slowly positioned me into a seating position. I knew what he wanted. I raised my hips up as I slowly eased onto his cock. He threw his head back as I slowly got use to the feeling of him being inside me. His cock was nice and fat; I felt it against my walls. Zayn looked at me as I began rolling my hips around. “Fuck Perrie,” he gasped. I began bouncing up and down, his cock twitching inside. He grabbed at my breasts and pinched my nipples. I fastened my pace as Zayn began meeting my thrusts. Just as I felt like I was about to explode, Zayn laid me down and began thrusting as fast as he could. The bed began shaking as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He rested his face in the crook of his neck, whimpering out a string of cuss words.  
The ache in my stomach began building and building until Zayn hit my spot one last time and I came. I saw fireworks and Zayn soon felt the same way as I felt him come in me. His cum filled me up as I moaned his name. “Zayn, Zayn, Zayn,” was all that I could say.

Zayn was breathing heavily as he kissed my cheek and wiped the sweat from my forehead. “You were beautiful baby.”

I blushed and smiled. “As were you.” I winced as he pulled out of me. He continued lying on my chest. Our hearts were beating at the same pace. The feeling was indescribable. I lazily traced shapes on his back and nipped at his shoulders. His breathing slowed down as he fell asleep. A yawn soon came to me as I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.


End file.
